musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1970
Bands Formed * Aerosmith * America * Badly Drawn Boy * Barnes & Barnes * Emerson, Lake and Palmer * Queen Singles Released *Voodoo Chile (Slight Return) Jimi Hendrix Experience *Paranoid Black Sabbath *My Sweet Lord George Harrison *The Tears of a Clown Smokey Robinson and The Miracles *Immigrant Song Led Zeppelin *Get Up I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine (Parts 1 & 2) James Brown *Bridge over Troubled Water Simon & Garfunkel *Down on the Street The Stooges *Instant Karma! Lennon/Ono With The Plastic Ono Band *Ohio Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *Up Around the Bend Creedence Clearwater Revival *Peaches en regalia Frank Zappa *The Green Manalishi (With the Two Prong Crown) Fleetwood Mac *Lola The Kinks *Black Night Deep Purple *Pressure Drop/Smoke Screen The Maytals/Beverley All Stars *Oh! Darling The Beatles *Black Sabbath Black Sabbath *(Don't Worry) If There's a Hell Below We're All Going to Go Curtis Mayfield *Long As I Can See the Light Creedence Clearwater Revival *The Obeah Man Exuma *Let It Be The Beatles *Question The Moody Blues *Cinnamon Girl Neil Young *Ball of Confusion (that's What the World Is Today) The Temptations *War Edwin Starr *Black Magic Woman Santana *Band of Gold Freda Payne *All Right Now Free *(They Long to Be) Close to You The Carpenters *I Hear You Knocking Dave Edmunds *The Witch Rattles *American Woman The Guess Who *Woodstock Matthews Southern Comfort *Still Water (Love) The Four Tops *Mississippi Queen Mountain *Rag Mama Rag The Band *Whole Lotta Love C.C.S. *Ruby Tuesday Melanie Safka *When I'm dead and gone McGuinness Flint *Patches Clarence Carter *Gasoline Alley Bred The Hollies *Yellow River Christie *Something Shirley Bassey *The Wonder of You Elvis Presley *I Can't Tell the Bottom from the Top The Hollies *Cottonfields The Beach Boys *What Is Truth Johnny Cash *Lucretia Mac Evil Blood, Sweat & Tears *Me and My Life The Tremeloes *Out Demons Out Edgar Broughton Band *Natural Sinner Fair Weather *Love Is Life Hot Chocolate *Lady Barbara Peter Noone & Herman's Hermits *Sugar Bee Canned Heat *I Don't Believe in If Anymore Roger Whittaker *Honey Come Back Glen Campbell *Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head Bobbie Gentry *A Song of Joy Miguel Rios *Think About Your Children Mary Hopkin *Everybody Go Home the Party's Over Clodagh Rodgers *Don't You Know (She Said Hello) Butterscotch *Years May Come, Years May Go Herman's Hermits *Julie Do Ya Love Me White Plains *It's Wonderful (To Be Loved by You) Jimmy Ruffin *Indian Reservation Don Fardon *Grandad Clive Dunn *The Man from Nazareth John Paul Joans *You Better Think Twice Poco *It's So Easy Andy Williams Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * Various Artists - Selections from the Haunted House and Other Spooky Poems and Tales Other Events * Beck * Jimi Hendrix dies. * Classical music [ edit ] **February 13 : first performance of the Violin Concerto by Boris Tchaikovsky **April 17 : First presentation of María Sabina of Leonardo Balada **October 14 : First performance of the Cello Concerto by Witold Lutosławski Popular music [ edit ] *The Hague band Shocking Blue scored an international number one hit with Venus. **The English rock group Queen is established. Matches *Eurovision Song Contest 1970 Festivals *Pinkpop 1970 Category:Year Category:Years